


Open Door

by hogwartswitch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanfic Challenge, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Remix, witsontap2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartswitch/pseuds/hogwartswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5667570/TheVenturer">TheVenturer's</a>/<a href="http://mindpalacewatsn.tumblr.com/">Mindpalacewatsn's</a> <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10990885/1/The-Adventure-of-the-Unclosed-Bedroom-Door">The Adventure of the Unclosed Bedroom Door</a> and submitted to #WitsOnTap2015's fanfic remix challenge, which was to write a poem inspired by a fanfiction story.</p>
<p>Original story description: "A man who never willingly closes his door…" Mycroft said it best; Sherlock can't be bothered with something as tiresome as closing his bedroom door every single time he paces through it. So what happens when John Watson experiences the consequence of this oversight first hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVenturer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVenturer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventure of the Unclosed Bedroom Door](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112627) by TheVenturer. 



> It's been years since I tried writing poetry and I've probably broken every rule of writing poetry in existence... but this was fun :). Hope everyone enjoys! Please do check out the other submissions in the collection!

Accidental.  
Incidental.  
A detail I cannot escape.  
Open door.  
Show me more.  
I can only stand and gape.

Intimation.  
Masturbation.  
Can't ignore this lust.  
Loneliness.  
Solitude.  
Subtext not discussed.

Pale flesh.  
Dark curls.  
Set my mind aflame.  
Bittersweet.  
Incomplete.  
Let me play the game.

Bruised skin.  
Broken bones.  
I save your life once more.  
Forbidden.  
Unwanted.  
I stand outside your door.

Touching.  
Caressing.  
Take me in your hand.  
Precipice.  
Pinnacle.  
Propriety be damned.

Togetherness.  
Tenderness.  
The spaces in between.  
Open door.  
Bedroom floor.  
Our life, our new routine.


End file.
